The New You! a LJ FF
by honeybunn3993
Summary: This is my 1st L+J... after a couple of years, one of Lilys friends deciedes to give her a makeover while thier in hogwarts, what will the result be in the end? PG-13 for now even thought the rating is kind of high for just how long it is now...
1. Prequel

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, they all belong to JKR, and all I own is the plot, which may be overdone, but is my story.  
  
**Prequel**  
  
Lily Evans had vibrant red bushy hair, and glimmering green eyes, hidden behind glasses. She never wore make-up and didn't try to improve her appearance. She went to a normal school in the city of London in which she lived. The day she turned 11 though, everything changed. She was sent a letter by mail with a rubber bonding securing it together with a capital H with four pictures inside of it. This is how it happened.  
  
Her parents were throwing a birthday party for her with all of her family there; aunt's, uncle's, both of her grandmothers, and her one grandfather, for her other one had passed away when she was only 3. She also had all of her 7 cousins there celebrating with her also. She was receiving a gift from her aunt Amy, which happened to be a make-up kit filled with all of the essentials, when it happened. A big gray owl came swooshing down from above them and dropped a thick yellow envelope on top of Lily's lap. She opened it up as soon as she got it because all of her family members shot curious glances at it. Once she had read it she gasped and froze with a shocked expression on her face. Her mother picked up the envelope and read it aloud to the rest of her family. They all were as shocked as she was to find out that Lily was accepted to Hogwart's school of Witchcraft and Wizardry because they couldn't recall anyone from their family's having had any drop of blood in their veins. When they finally figured that it wasn't a joke, and that in fact Hogwarts was an actual place, they all decided that it was probably best for her to go. Her whole family was ecstatic and encouraged her to go. All of her family, that is, except her older sister Petunia. You see Petunia was always jealous of her sister Lily, even though lily was dorky and Petunia was extremely popular in her grade. But there was just something about Lily that ticked her off. especially when she brought James home for the first time. but we'll get into that later!  
  
(A/N yes I know its really short so far, but bare with me, this is just the prequel. I would just like you to know that I absolutely LOVE reviews, so please do so! ( I will have more soon, and btw, this is my first L/J, I usually write FF's from Harry's time. Ok ya; well I'll come back later to post more!) 


	2. The New You

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except the plot and the characters that I introduce, such as Jackie, Tina, and Bailey.  
  
6 years later  
  
Lily was on Platform 9 3/4 waiting for her three best friends to arrive. Tina, Bailey, and Jackie and her are the four Gryffindor girls. They all are best friends with the Marauders, a group of 4 animagus boys named James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. Lily wasn't really that social still, not with the boys anyways. She still had yet to make an attempt at wearing some makeup. But Tina wore a lot of makeup and had a plan in mind. Tina was quite popular and social. And she just happened to be going out with Sirius Black.  
  
Lily finally found Tina and Sirius in a compartment making out after about 15 minutes of searching for her friends, making stops every now and then politely talking with a couple of people she knew. She was a reject, that's for sure because she did have many friends, but that's what all the guys thought of her when they saw her, just one of their friends, nothing more. But anyways, back to Sirius and Tina... They had been together since the summer going into the fifth year, and are very serious. They are one of those couples that are on again off again but everyone figures that they just fight for the point of making up... Her other best friends Bailey and Jackie, currently don't have boyfriends, just like Lily. Bailey is currently in the process of trying to hook up with Remus, while Jackie has a secret crush on Sirius, in which only Lily and Bailey know of... they wouldn't tell Tina though because of her relationship with him.  
  
"Uhh hemmm..." Lily cleared her throat to acknowledge to Tina and Sirius that she was there.  
  
"Lily!" Tina practically jumped up. "Hey I didn't see you there, here sit down." Lily took in the fact that her hair was a really big mess, and Sirius was rubbing lip-gloss off of his face and neck.  
  
"I swear as soon as we get back to the castle I have a present for you" Said Tina.  
  
"What is it this time?" Lily asked dramatically because every time Tina had something for her, it always ended up a plan that would backfire.  
  
"You'll see." She said with a big grin on her face.  
  
Just then Bailey and Jackie came into the compartment and hugged all of them.  
  
"I've missed you three so much!" cried Bailey to Sirius, Tina, and Lily. She didn't include Jackie because they lived right next to each other, so they were practically over each other's house every day.  
  
"What are you talking about, we were at your house a week ago." said Sirius.  
  
"I know but still... I get lonely." Bailey said, kidding around.  
  
James, Peter, and Remus all soon came in and all of them were talking for what seemed to be hours. The train soon pulled into the Hogsmead station and they had arrived at Hogwarts!  
  
After returning to Hogwart's, Lily, Tina, Jackie, and Bailey returned up to the Gryffindor girls dorm room without even going to the sorting and Great Feast. They would have time for that later on, after the surprise.  
  
"Okay Ladies, let the magic begin." Tina exclaimed excitedly.  
  
They sat Lily down with her back to the mirror so she couldn't see her reflection. Lily had now figured out what the surprise was. They were going to give her a makeover, and she was EXTREMLY happy with that idea. Se looked around her and saw a bunch of things that looked like torture devices among with creams and powders.  
  
All of the girls started attacking Lily at once coming from all different directions. Blushes, eye shadow, mascara, lip-gloss, eyeliner, concealer, bronzer and glitter were all easily applied to her within fifteen minutes.  
  
Tina brought over an item that looked like a weapon. To Lily's fear she started to raise it towards Lily's eyes.  
  
"Whoa! What do you think your doing?" Lily asked.  
  
"Relax Lilz, it's just an eyelash curler. I know what I'm doing." Tina said, "Now open you eyes and don't blink unless you want all of your eyelashes pulled out."  
  
Petrified, Lily reluctantly listened to what Tina told her to do. She was glad she listened because the result was amazing! Her lashes were now curled and lengthened. After that she trusted Tina completely, even though she couldn't see her reflection.  
  
Next, Lily got her eyebrows plucked. Then Jackie, Bailey, and Tina brought her over to the bathroom sink and started to wash her hair. Out of the corner of Lily's eye, she saw Jackie take out a box that read, L'Oreal Color Enhancer (. Next thing she knew her hair was blow-dried and Bailey was ironing it. When she was done Tina came up to Lily and whispered,  
  
"Ready to see the new you?". 


	3. The Results and Flashbacks

Lily turned around. She could not believe her eyes. It was as if she was staring back at a complete stranger. She didn't want to sound conceited or anything but 'Damn,' she thought to herself, 'I look good.'  
  
Her face looked beautiful accentuating every delicate feature. Her skin looked as creamy as ever. Her hair, WOW, it was amazing how much enhancing her natural color could do. Her hair was now a burgundy/cranberry red, and it looked stunning on her with such a contrast from her blazing emerald eyes. It was curled ever so slightly so it fell off her shoulders in loose ringlets. The girls had painted Lily's nails a color called Pompeii Purple, which was more of a magenta color than purple. They used a charm that made her fingernails longer than usual so they looked dainty and beautiful. They had also given her a pedicure as well.  
  
"Now for the final touch." Tina said. She took out her wand and directed it towards Lily's eyes. "Ecies cantarios." She whispered and Lily could see perfectly, without her glasses!  
  
"Omg Lilz! You look absolutely beautiful! All of the guys would KILL to have you at their side." Bailey said and Jackie nodded her head in agreement. "Not that you weren't pretty before." Bailey added quickly. Lily laughed slightly.  
  
"Now if you want your eyes like that your going to have to use this charm every day, its not permanent." Tina told Lily.  
  
"I can live with that." Lily said aloud.  
  
The girls dressed her in a very short black dress that had a v-neck and slopped down to show some cleavage. The dress clung to her in all the right places, accentuating all of her positive features. To complete the ensemble, they placed a delicate silver chain with a silver heart necklace around her neck. She didn't look too dressed up. Some people went down to dinner like that, especially the first week back.  
  
'Now its time to test the "new me" out.' She thought to herself.  
  
Did I mention, that even though Lily is friends with James best friends, and James is best friends with Lily's best friends, Lily and James don't exactly get along? OK, that was defiantly an understatement. I think DESPISE would be a better way to describe their relationship with one another. It all started on the train the first year going into Hogwarts.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Lily Evans was looking around for her best friends Bailey, Jackie, and Tina. They were nowhere to be found and the train was about to depart. She wandered into a compartment that a boy with extremely messy jet-black hair was occupying.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, I'll just leave" Lily politely said.  
  
The boy with the messy jet-black hair grinned evilly. "Oh no, that's not necessary," He said while his smile grew even bigger, "I was just looking for someone to test this on."  
  
The compartment door slammed shut and locked behind Lily. She turned her head back to face the boy, who at the moment, happened to look like a mad scientist. She was stuck with him.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked him.  
  
"Potter, James Potter."  
  
'Apparently this boy has seen one too many James Bond movies,' Lily thought to herself.  
  
Without any further hesitation he pulled a lever from above his head. Lily cringed and shrieked as a large amount of slimy toads fell on top of her head. "Ahhh! You jackass!" She said to him, "Just wait till my father hears about this!" She yelled at him.  
  
He was laughing so hard he just simply unlocked the doors for her. She went crying, running out of the compartment. James did not see the little girl with red-hair again until the Sorting Ceremony.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Lily told the girls she would be back and headed out of their dormitory. As soon as she was out the door she collided into someone.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, let me help you up."  
  
Lily recognized the voice immediately.  
  
"Sod off Potter." Lily said.  
  
"Evans?" James asked, having still not having seen her face. Lily looked up at him with an expression of pure delight. She didn't care if she hated him; she loved the way she looked. "Evans!?" He said repeated himself, this time in shock rather than curiosity, finally seeing her and taking in her new looks and the snug little dress. His eyes widened 10 times more than normal.  
  
"Yes Peewee Potter, It's me. I suggest you take a picture... It lasts longer. It's also a lot politer than ogling over someone." Lily said. Her new looks defiantly gave her confidence a major boost.  
  
"I-I wasn't oog-" James started but was cut off because Lily ignored him and kept walking.  
  
'Damn she looks good' James said, to he thought was only to himself. He was unaware of the fact that Jackie, Bailey, and Tina were all standing in the threshold of their dormitory listening to him.  
  
**Flashback** (James P.O.V)  
  
James hadn't seen the red-haired girl again after the incident on the train. He was now waiting to be sorted at the Ceremony. So far, Hogwarts had been great! He had met up with his best friend Sirius Black and his friend Remus Lupin.  
  
Since the sorting was going in alphabetical order, Sirius had already gone. He was sorted into Gryffindor, which was James', Sirius', and Remus' first choice. So as you can imagine, Sirius was very pleased.  
  
They were now on the letter E. 'Can we hurry up, I would like to eat sometime in the next century,' James thought to himself as his stomach growled.  
  
"Evan's, Lily," he heard the Transfiguration teacher, Albus Dumbledore, say as the red-haired girl approached the stool with the hat on it.  
  
'Lily Evans. Why does that name sound so familiar?' James thought to himself. As if a lamp went on in his head he remembered.! 'She's Rose and John Evans daughter! My parents best muggle-friends! I've heard them mention her before. Oh man am I in trouble for that stunt I pulled on her on the train ride here.'  
  
Lily ended up being sorted into Gryffindor, as well as James and Remus  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
After each of their parents discovered that both of their children went to the same school, over the summer they were forced to do things together with their families. By the beginning of each school year, they hated each other more and more than the past year.  
  
(A/N- I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this FF. If I get people to convince me I might, but I don't know. I mean, school and practice is taking up SO much time and I'm just loosing interest in writing FF's. But I don't know what I'm doing yet.) 


End file.
